


Never Enough

by eveljerome



Series: thorki prompt fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Infinity war spoilers in chapter 2, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Thor (Marvel), Kink Negotiation, Loki is Definitely a Tease, Loki is a Tease, Loki is never satisfied, M/M, Morning Sex, Mpreg, NSWF prompt fills from tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor (2011), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Thor (2011), Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Stealing things, The Avengers walking in on them, Thor And His Big Cock, Twins Thor and Loki, hairpulling, how the hug scene continued, in chapter 6, more Bottom Thor!, where Loki falls to Midgard instead into the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveljerome/pseuds/eveljerome
Summary: Short prompt fills from tumblr, general and nsfw. / 2018 edition, finished.1. nsfw: Ragnarok era thorki + "it's not enough"2. Loki recovering from an injury3. nsfw: thorki pre-Thor adolescent ‘exploring’ each other, bottom Thor4. nsfw: Avengers 2012 thorki, playing with midgardian sex toys5. nsfw: Loki can't walk straight for days after Thor's cock6. Loki is pregnant with Thor's child but Thor is unaware7. a bodyswap fic, takes place at the start of Ragnarok8. Jotun Loki steals the Casket of Ancient Winters and Thor is sent to retrieve it9. nsfw: bottom Thor, evolving into shower sex10. nsfw: the Avengers walking in on Thor fucking Loki; consensual somnophilia11. nsfw: modern au sensual morning-after feels and sex12. nsfw: Jotun Thor and Jotun Loki with size difference and breathplay13. nsfw: twin brothers Loki and Thor both being absolute bottoms





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in case you spot something that should be tagged, drop me a comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by saintvader: ragnarok era thorki + "it's not enough"

“Don’t you dare stop!” Loki exclaimed, holding on to Thor, sitting astride him. Loki was panting, trying to regain his breath, coming down from his second orgasm. He wasn’t about to be done with this. Thor was almost squirming beneath him, wanting to buck Loki off of him.

“Loki. Are you not satisfied yet?” Thor asked, grabbing Loki’s cock to illustrate that it looked done. Soft and oversensitive; Loki shuddered upon Thor’s touch. 

“Never. Satisfaction is not in my nature. I thought surrender wasn’t in yours?” Loki taunted back. That might have not been the best situation to remind them of, nor the best emotional state. But Loki remembered and cherished all of Thor’s words—whether spoken in anger, in mirth, joy or lust. 

“Only you.” Thor sighed, relaxing back in the sheets; his hands running up Loki’s sides, where he was still seated on Thor. He felt Loki surrounding him, wanting Thor to fuck him again. “You remember every word spoken to you?” Thor tilted his head in interest. An endless memory seemed like both a blessing and a curse when their lives were as long.

“Only yours.” Loki echoed Thor’s words, smiling down on his brother. They were in Thor’s bed, supposedly ‘ _discussing further plans_ ’ on where their ship should go. Loki knew Thor wanted to get back to Midgard, but he wasn’t so sure that was the best idea. And yet he would go with it. 

Their hug after his ‘ _I’m here_ ’ had turned into a long night next to each other; sometimes awake, reaching out, wanting to confirm that the other was really there; sometimes cuddling in their sleep, as close as possible. It just grew from that, their closeness soon moving into more carnal desires.

Before all this, even when they were still thinking of themselves as brothers by blood, they had enjoyed each other’s touch; sneaking away from the palace; Loki practicing his magic to hide from Heimdall’s sight.

Loki sighed then moved up, sliding up Thor’s cock, squeezing it as he went. Then quickly slammed down. Again up and slamming down. “It’s not  _enough_.” 

Thor could appreciate it. Truly Loki never could have enough, both cock and attention. He grinned and sent sparks up his brother’s spine, making him arch and impale himself back on Thor’s cock, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. 

“That’s more like it, I think y—” Loki could not finish the sentence as Thor moved up and turned them around, with Loki pressed into the sheets. It was time he ran the show.

“How about you grab the headboard there, yes right there,” Thor commented, leading Loki’s hands with one of his own, making them take hold of the railing and grip around it. “Keep them there. If you let go, then,” he thrust in, hard. “You won’t get my cock. And you really want it, don’t you?” Thor thrust in slow, excruciatingly slow, bottoming out when Loki started to whine that wasn’t  _enoughmoregivememore_. 

When Loki glared at him, Thor smirked back. But his brother curled his hands around the railing as bucked up, wanting to be closer to Thor. Impatient.

“I think I know what might make you scream.” Thor commented after a dozen quick and hard thrusts. He placed one hand on Loki’s abdomen, the other trailing past Loki’s cock, down  _down_ , where his cock was fucking Loki. He teased along the rim, enjoying his own fingers on his cock; they were less warm than Loki surrounding him, making the contrast more pronounced. Teasing soon turned into pressure, as Thor squirmed a finger inside Loki’s hole along his cock.

The hand on Loki’s abdomen caressed and then tapped a few times, “I think I would feel my fist right here. How deep it would go, how full you would be. Would that satisfy you, brother?” Thor smiled, looking up, seeking eye contact with Loki.

“Ahh.” Loki gasped feeling one, then two fingers stretching him further, “I think—I thi—oh Thor, that will be  _just right_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: Loki recovering from an injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> infinity war spoilers! skip if you don't want to be spoiled

Loki tried to take a breath. 

Failed.

Tried— _panic tried to crawl up his chest_ —and failed.

Closed his eyes, squeezed them as close as he could. And tried again, slow, so very slow.

A burst of something stale, but it was still air. Loki was trying to tamp down his panic and focusing on not opening his eyes; just seeing where he is would likely get his heart racing, his lungs wanting more air then he could currently suck through the nose.

Something felt like a vice around his neck. His mind shied away from the memory on how that vice got there, who  _held it_.

Another slow breath. Loki made himself stay where he was, wherever that was at this point in time, focusing everything on getting air in his lungs. He had nowhere to go,  _no one to hurry for_ —he kept insisting that he had all the time in the world to lie here and breathe.

Slowly, ever so slowly, his breathing approached something he could work with. His fingers twitched, gathering magic. It was there, like a well full of potential, ready to do what he ordered. Taking another breath, Loki sent the magic to his throat, healing whatever was wrong there.

As magic did it’s job, Loki tried to listen to his surroundings. Wanting to know where he was, but not willing to open his eyes to the reality of his situation. Everything was quiet, much too quiet for his comfort. No birds, no machine sounds, no critters or footsteps. Nothing. No wind, no water trickling. Yet he had air to breathe.

Feeling his throat stop pulsing in the pain that had gripped it, as the vice around it let go, Loki relaxed; at least for a little while.

He opened his eyes.

“ _Oh._ ” 

The quiet of space greeted him.

He was lying between something metallic, encasing him from all sides. Just above him, if he leaned a bit to the left was glass, a window to see outside. He wished he hadn’t looked.

The space around his little floating coffin was littered with debris and corpses. Seeing the Asgardians dead sparked a hate in him; it wasn’t like he already was hating Thanos enough, here was yet another reason. The Titan did not play by his own rules. Loki could count well over half of Asguardians dead. Thanos did not keep his own promises of leaving a half alive to prosper. No. He was a greedy wretch that sowed death and destruction in his path just for death’s and destruction’s sake.

Loki prayed that he would not see Thor floating past him. But he held out hope still. The Norns were always good to Thor, giving him odds much better than his own. But there was one instance where Norns favoured him—he yet had to actually die.

A sudden illumination from above him startled him. Looking up he saw the Sakaaran ship Thor had taken from the scrap planet to get to Asgard. Valkyrie with Korg and a few others had been away when Thanos’s ship showed up. Excellent, Loki thought, as he sent his magic out to be picked up.

Thanos was wrong about so many things. 

Especially about Loki.  _Resurrections; always._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by feldkommandant: thorki pre-Thor adolescent ‘exploring’ each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter with the underage warning - just in case. the age in writing is not specified; think older teenagers.

“There—right  _there_ , umm,” Thor was moaning, not even trying to keep quiet; they were far out of Asgard, the sun was shining on him and his brother;  _oh, that was good_. Thor moaned again, not wanting the pleasure to stop, and not wanting to come yet. Because if Loki kept doing that thing with his tongue, he was definitely going to come.

“Ah, let me,  _mmm_ , taste you too.” Thor murmured. He was sprawled on his bedroll on his stomach, clutching at he robe folded as a pillow; he was trying to stop himself from humping into the bedroll in question too much, but not succeeding, his cock aching. Loki had set up this quest to ‘ _Explore the lesser known woods outside Asgard, to search out dark crevices and find caves where a great treasure might be hiding_.’ Thor currently could not make himself think about how they will return home and speak of this  _crevice finding mission_  at dinner. Because Loki had found treasure, and was definitely exploring to his heart’s content. With the aid of his tongue.

Thor moaned out, “Loki, oh—Loki, that feels so good,  _ahh_.” Loki had not heeded his wish to taste him, and consequently himself on Loki’s tongue. Instead he had licked deeper and more enthusiastically than before into Thor’s ass, as if it was the best tasting sweet, the greatest treasure known to gods, ambrosia itself. Thor could only moan and try not to push his thighs together to trap Loki down there forever.

A sneaky hand slid between Thor and the bedroll, soon grasping at Thor’s cock. A stroke, two, then three. A lick and a nip at his hole and Thor was shouting as he came. “Loki! Ah,  _Loki-Loki-Loki!_  Oh, brother!” His body went soon slack, Thor was panting, trying to recover his breath. He could hear the self-satisfied little hum from behind him, then felt Loki lying himself on his back, covering him; they were still of the same height and build, it was easy.

“That was most pleasant, Thor. I do love hearing you moan.” Loki whispered into his ear, kissing at his cheek. Moving forward, Loki pushed at Thor’s shoulders to tip him over on his back, kissing him on the mouth, licking in, letting Thor taste himself. 

His hands came up, grasping at Loki above him, “Let me—give me a minute, I want to do it to you too.” They both smiled at each other, moving closer to spend that minute kissing, exploring each other’s mouths, sharing Thor’s taste between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: avengers 2012 thorki, playing with midgardian sex toys

~~

“Which would you prefer, brother, the crop or the cane?” Loki was seated on a couch, his feet resting on Thor’s back, where he was trying to keep the pose, his spine straight. “I mean the cane would leave better, and marks for a longer time, but the crop, oh I just love it.” Loki was holding the crop in question in his hand, twirling it about, looking at it from all sides. “What do you think brother, which would you prefer?” He looked past the crop at where Thor was looking down at the carpet, silent.

“Look at me brother.” Loki swished the crop down, grazing Thor’s ass.

A muffled moan and Thor tilted his head up, looking at Loki, his mouth gagged, a lovely ball-gag in Loki’s favorite shade of green.

“Hmm, I should leave you like this more often I think.” His smirk made Thor glare at him. Tutting, Loki took his feet of off Thor’s back, “Sit, lean against the couch.” He pulled his legs up on the couch, moving to sit on them, while Thor lost the pose, sagging in relief.

“Don’t look upset. You gave me power over you today, and I’m not going to waste it. There’s more to come.” And Thor to come as well. Loki ran his hand through Thor’s hair, almost pulling it; then leaned forward to kiss his face, cheeks, nose, eyelids. “ _There_ you are.” 

They were in the Avengers tower, having a quiet day. Thor wasn’t called out on a mission, and Loki—well, no one knew Loki was here. Everyone just thought Thor was semi-solitary and liked to spend time in the gym his floor sported. Other Avengers didn’t have many reasons to visit Thor in his rooms, and his lightening powers kept shorting Jarvis that there was no longer any surveillance on his floor. Thus creating the perfect opportunity for Loki to visit his brother.

A week prior they had made a wager and Thor had lost, giving Loki the chance to choose his spoils. Loki chose Thor, him submitting.

He spent the week idly browsing Midgardian pleasure wares. They were plentiful and imaginative, and he was contemplating using each and every one on Thor, until his brother was finally spent.

And it took a lot to exhaust Thor. But Loki had enough stamina to pull it off.

Giving Thor a final kiss on his forehead, he unbuckled the gag. Thor looked only a bit disheveled after holding the pose and standing in as a footstool for Loki while he contemplated the order in which their fun would be had today and tonight.

Loki ran a finger across Thor’s lower lip. “ _Perfect_.” He then smiled at Thor, initiating a kiss, licking inside. “There’s still much to be done.” After several minutes spend idly kissing, just taking a little break, Loki stood up. “Come and pick one.”

There were several dildos on the bed, scattered about—glass and rubber, in all colors and sizes. Loki especially preferred a hot-pink one, shorter but much thicker than the others.

Thor hummed, standing next to him, looking over the toys. “They all look like fun. Which would you prefer?” 

Loki liked this answer, Thor letting him choose with what Loki would ruin him today. So the hot-pink one it was. “Lie on the bed, hips up.”

As Thor got situated on the bed, Loki got a bottle of lube, promising an ‘enhanced pleasure’. Grabbing a pillow, he settled behind Thor, showing it under his brother’s hips. “Mmm, this is my favorite part. How I missed  _this_.” Running one hand up and down Thor’s hole.

Loving the little gasp Thor voiced, Loki leaned down and licked a stripe up and up, just teasing him; running the tongue down again, and then in. He loved how vocal Thor got with this—sucking his brother’s cock never got the same reaction, but rimming, of that always made him practice the silence spells to perfection.

“ _Ahh, Loki_ —oh, thank you brother!” Thor was gripping the bedclothes, disrupting the dildos on the bed making some fall of the edge, getting lost under the bed. 

A cleaning service will be definitely surprised. Maybe even they will gossip on the Midgardian social networks about Thor and his sex life. Loki had accounts in several and gladly would stir up a lot more fun discussion there.

“Mmm brother, I could eat you out all day long. But alas, we are here for more .. Midguardian toys today.” Lubing up his fingers, Loki stretched Thor’s hole out a bit more, then coated the toy as well. Touching it’s point against Thor’s hole, promising it good times ahead. “And you will take this, of that I have no doubt. You can come as many times as you like.” Loki patted at Thor’s ass, making him lift his hips off of the pillow that was already stained with pre-come.

One hand was holding the dildo, teasing at Thor’s hole, dipping in and then pulling out, but not going completely in, not yet. The other hand was stroking Thor’s cock, fast and merciless, to get the first orgasm out of the way. Rubbing at the head, Loki made his fingers just a bit hotter, magicking a tiny bit of heat concentrated in them. Thor’s shout made him smile, there was definitely the word ‘brother’ in it.

“There we go. You will be spend and empty when I’m done with you.” Loki purred, promising.

“I am very glad I lost that wager, brother, for winning would not have been as fun as this.” Thor slumped back on the pillow, almost crushing Loki’s hand had he not pulled it quickly away. “You should let me return this favor some time.”

Loki smiled at that. Thor was very good at bedsport. “We’ll see how good you behave today.”

After the orgasm Thor was relaxed and loose, letting the dildo settle inside him. Loki tilted it this way and that, from Thor’s groan knowing he had found the prostate. He kept moving it in and out, hitting that spot every time.

“Sit up.” Then showing the pillow away. The pose might be awkward but it let him keep fucking Thor with the dildo and reaching around him to get to his nipples. 

A little summoning spell and the lovely clamps—that were lying on the coffee table that used to be in front of the couch before Thor took it’s place—flew in his hand. “Keep it in.” Loki ordered, making Thor sit lower, so the dildo would not slip out.

He let Thor admire the clamps before putting them to use; they were a lovely shade of silver, with red accents, just like Thor’s cape. (Now that was something else he would gladly make Thor cover in come. Perhaps another time, especially if that time would involve Mjolnir as the third participant in their activities.)

Loki rubbed at the nipple, gladly listening to Thor’s little huffs of pleasure. Sitting right behind him, his tights surrounding Thor’s legs, almost hugging him from behind, he could very well feel Thor shifting about, fucking himself on the dildo. “So impatient, brother.” Whispering in his ear, then licking at his neck. 

Then clamping the nipple and biting at Thor’s neck at the same time, making Thor shout in pleasure again, coming again. “Look at that.” Loki reached out to Thor’s cock, rubbing his come all around it, then lifting his fingers and putting them in Thor’s mouth, “Lick.”

Didn’t take long to put the other clamp on, and Loki made Thor lean forwards on his hands and knees, making the clamps go with gravity and hang down, pulling on the nipples. Just touching them like this made Thor moan aloud. 

In the shuffling about the dildo had fallen out and was now resting next to Loki’s knee. Picking it up, Loki sighed; then tossed it forwards. Just a bit out of Thor’s reach, but where he definitely could see it. “That calls for punishment, doesn’t it, brother?” Sliding two fingers in Thor’s hole, he rubbed at it, pushing deeper to reach his prostate.

“Yes,oh— _yesyesyes_.” Thor moaning, bucking backwards, fucking himself on Loki’s fingers.

Stretching out the other hand, Loki summoned the crop he had left on the couch. Still finger fucking Thor, he swished the crop down on his ass-cheek, making Thor moan even louder, twitching; his ass closing in on Loki’s fingers. Several more swats followed, Thor loosing a bit of the rhythm of fucking himself back on Loki’s hand. Loki pushed the fingers deeper again, rubbing across the prostate, not pulling out, and then swatted the crop down again.

“Aaah— _ahh, mm, brother!_ ” Thor came again. He wasn’t even close to exhausted, but Loki was determined to bring him there. Fertility Gods were really unfair in this, they got to come and come and come. If there was something where he envied Thor it was this. But only a little bit. It was too good to pass up most times they fell into a bed together.

“Very good, brother. Hmm, what should I use next.” Loki smiled, looking over the collection he had amassed for this venture. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a nsfw thorki promt you would like to see me write leave me a comment or drop me an ask on tumblr @ the same username as this account


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by foreverthorki: loki can't walk straight for days after thor's cock. it's *that* big. it stretches him so much and makes him ache like nothing else. he feels so empty without it.

He looves that feeling, the looseness, the stretch. Craving more even after Thor is done with him. Always craving more. Never enough are words Thor teasingly keeps whispering in his ear before plunging that thick big cock back in him.

All Loki can do is moan in pleasure, undulating his hips, fucking himself back, impaling his ass on Thor’s cock. Those last inches are heavenly when Thor bottoms out.

If he could, Loki would sit on Thor’s cock all through the meals and council meetings, biting at his lip in the latter, trying and failing to keep quiet, moans and sighs escaping, riding that cock.

Insatiable, both of them. Thor gladly pins Loki to any flat surface and sinks his cock inside, marvelling at how Loki lets him in, the rim of his asshole stretched out, and after–mm, after he’s fucked him silly and dripping–the way that ass is gaping, wide and open, almost winking at him, but unable to close. Thor would trace his fingers over the rim, gathering come on them and sticking all it back inside. 

Loki would flinch a bit when Thor does that, anticipating his cock fucking him once more, hungry for it already, aching to be filled and filled. There’s no better feeling in the world (aside from the defeated looks of his enemies) than Thor fucking him deep, those hip movements perfectly hitting his prostate, usually making him come more than once.

And a day, sometimes hours later, Loki would be hungry for Thor’s cock once more. Perhaps he could start with Thor stuffing his mouth, stretching it wide, and then the grand prize, Thor pushing him over and filling his empty yearning hole with that cock that finally stretches it open and fills him up.

 

~~  
Loki keeps keening into the pillow, pulling on the sheets as Thor slowly, oh so slowly keeps feeding his cock into his ass. The stretch is magnificent, making him moan and screech aloud. He would gladly fuck himself back on Thor’s cock is it only weren’t for the silky ropes tying him down.

Thor had whispered that he had the entire weekend free and they should enjoy it to the fullest extent. Fucking Loki twice in a quick succession, leaving him gaping and oozing come from his hole, a mess on the bed, Thor returned with a glass of water and those damned ropes.

Grateful for the cool water, Loki didn’t even notice when Thor started tying him down. But the way they felt, he sighed, feeling himself getting hard already, his ass clenching down on nothing, wanting to be filled again.

Thor positioned him, pushing his knees and elbows and placing, and contorting him exactly how Thor wanted him. Loki was aroused, unwilling to stop Thor in what he was doing, loving that feeling when Thor took control, putting him to use. 

They both knew perfectly well that a rope wasn’t a deterrent if Loki wanted to stop or leave or take a break, therefore Loki was willingly giving up the control, giving his brother the upper hand.

And that hand did such pleasurable things, pulling Loki’s ass-cheeks one from another, opening him up to Thor’s gaze. “Very very nice, brother.” Thor said, kissing Loki’s hole, running his tongue along the rim. “I bet you feel empty.”

All Loki could do was nod and keen into the pillow, wanting that stretch. And Thor gave him as good as promised. Slowly, oh so slowly filling up Loki, pushing into his ass, bottoming out. Loki felt like Thor’s cock reached all the way up to his throat.

And then Thor started moving, fucking into him, faster and harder, his cock ruining Loki for anyone else once more. Loki craved that thick cock whenever it wasn’t in him, whenever it *was* in him. Craved Thor fucking him and loving him. Craved to be full and filled and possessed by his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts always welcome in my inbox!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: Top thor/bottom loki romance and hurt/comfort fic Loki is pregnant with Thor's child but Thor is unaware. After the fall, Loki raises the child alone on Earth. When Thor finally finds out, he rushes to bring the pair back to Asgard but Loki loves his new life and refuses to return. Let's just assume that the Bifrost has been rebuilt.

Loki has been living in Boston for over five months when Thor returns. He had his routine, even a part time job here, in his self-imposed exile to Midgard. 

The horrors of the void—and nightmares about things that didn’t come to pass—keep hounding him at night, but with every further day spent in peace, Loki relaxed. 

He’s known by most here as Luke, everyone saying that less people would stare at him if he went by the Midgardian version instead of ‘Loki’. Even so most children still call him Loki, chattering about vikings and ‘why wasn’t he named after Thor or Odin, but especially Thor, because there is also an Avenger named Thor, and would Loki ever want to meet him?’

Falling through the void and into the vast forests of Midgard had been painful, but his magic protected him, and his child. The little life growing in him was his and Thor’s, with his brother being unaware of it. 

Loki didn’t want to think what had been Thor’s reaction when he was told that his brother wasn’t Asgardian, but instead Jotun. He wondered would his child be born as a frost giant of aesir, or perhaps a mix of both. Whatever the child looked like, he would love them, that he was sure of.

The midgardian medics were perplexed when he went in for a check-up, but after conferring among themselves, had come to some sort of conclusion about him and didn’t deny him any care, giving him scripts for vitamins and supplements as well as set up a number of appointments for him to show up for.

Loki, after his fall, initially went from city to city, travelling further south until he ended up in Boston. It wasn’t so populated as the city he staged his invasion in, but filled with enough people to hide among. 

Spending time in libraries, Loki learned that he had landed somewhere in Canada. Finding he liked Boston a lot—there were a number of very smart and intriguing people living here, apparently a number of learning centers were right in this city—he had decided to stay. 

Learning customs, currency and local tradition took up his time, and soon enough Loki had made himself identification papers and procured an apartment, perhaps by illegal and mostly magical means, but still, the owners were paid with actual midgardian money.

Finding a job after that was easier after that, with an address and papers. While he couldn’t fake that he had a higher learning degree, he sounded intelligent enough and had read a large number of books while staying at libraries, to qualify for a sales position at a bookshop. Co-workers and customers liked him, and he liked books so it all worked out.

And then Thor returned. 

Loki was on his way home, one hand caressing his stomach, feeling the baby squirm when he stopped and there was Thor—just standing across from him—at the intersection, hammer in hand, in full Asgardian regalia, staring at Loki.

Sighing, Loki crossed the street. Deep down he knew the peace wouldn’t last, still hoping that he would have had at least a few years before Thor returned to collect him for imprisonment. He shuddered, thinking what would happen to his child.

Thor followed him until his apartment, almost stepping on his ankles, so far respecting Loki’s unspoken wishes and not having this confrontation in the street. At least three kids from the neighborhood kept pointing at Thor, yelling that ‘Thor and Loki had finally reunited’, not even realizing how true it was.

“Sit”, Loki locked the door behind them both, moving towards the kitchen area, to unpack his groceries.

“Loki.” A pause for confusion, for Thor being completely baffled, “Loki, please explain to me what is going on. Are you, is that–are you pregnant? How?”

“What is going on is that I’m unloading my groceries, rather useless endeavor, considering you’re here to drag me back to Asgard, in chains I guess.” A sigh, “I take it All-Father and Frigga explained that I’m not actually your brother, what I am, and that should tell you, that, yes, I can become pregnant. As to how—well, you fucked me very very well.” Loki slammed the fridge closed on the last sentence, finally turning towards Thor, to see his reaction.

“Loki, brother—no, no chains. Heimdall said that you were safe and sound, and as soon as the Bifrost was fixed I came to bring you home, to my side. Your origin doesn't matter, we’re still brothers, we’ve fought and laughed together; us not being blood related doesn’t unmake that, all the years spent together.” Thor had dropped Mjolnir on the carpet and stood up, reaching towards Loki, over the kitchen counter, wanting to no doubt hug him close and never to let go. “I’m the father? Why didn’t you tell me? I would have been there for you! Every step of the way!”

“You were too taken with the throne, and after those three days, after finding out what I am, I couldn’t—just couldn’t trust you with the truth. I had decided to give up. On you, on Asgard, on this child, but then I survived. Woke up in the woods, alive and well, my magic depleted. It felt like a second chance.” Loki took a deep breath, placing his hand over Thor’s, “I’m not going to waste it. I’m staying here and having this child. It is your decision if you want to be in my life or not. My life is here.”

~~

Loki has to wait another month for Thor to join him. 

Life is still the lovely routine he had established, and he is now seven months pregnant. The doctors had confirmed that the baby is a girl, healthy and spry.

On his free days, Loki loves reclining on the couch, feeling the baby kick, caressing the skin when the little hands and feet are moving within him, ready to meet the world. He plays the baby a wide selection of music, enjoying the baby’s reaction.

For the last week, Loki has been thinking about baby names, has chosen more than dozen, but none of them seem enough or accurate to name his girl. Just this morning he felt something else from the baby—tendrils of magic, reaching out to him, greeting his own magic, entwining with it. It feels right, exactly enough, just the two of them. 

If Thor does deign to show up, then he would be a bonus, an unexpected goodwill from the universe towards him.

Can he hope for it? Loki very much would like for the universe to be kind towards him, but know he can do nothing to achieve it.

And Thor does show up, not two hours after this thought, with an insistent knocking on the door.

Taking a deep breath before opening the door, Loki tries imagining their future together.

“Thor.” Loki is cautious, still unwilling to believe his luck, fearing that Thor was only here to take him back to Asgard.

“Loki. May I enter?” There was caution on Thor’s face as well, that, and hope.

Loki stepped aside, opening the door wider. Thor didn’t come empty handed as it turned out. There were packs and even a trunk, unable to fully shut. “Well?” He didn’t want to say the sentence fully, but then Thor’s smile made him relax.

“I’ve settled my affairs in Asgard for the time being. Mother would take over the throne in case father falls into Odinsleep. Mother, she—sends her regards and gifts, I think the trunk is all for you and the baby. I also grabbed some of your things, I mean, if you don’t want them I can take them back.”

“Oh.” Loki keeps glancing over to the trunk, wanting to see something from Frigga, from mother. Sighing, Loki knows that Frigga will always be mother to him. “So you’re staying then.”

“Yes, Loki I am. For as long you’ll have me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by my sister: a bodyswap fic, takes place at the start of Ragnarok

Thor realized something was not as it should be the moment he was no longer in a cage, about to meet Surtr, but instead was on Asgard, eating grapes and watching something community theater. The actors playing him and Loki during the invasion of the dark elves, and way too accurate with details which were decidedly unknown to most people.

He didn’t even have to turn completely around to see the gigantic statue behind him, adding to the picture.

Looking at himself, Thor also realized that he wasn’t in his own body. Instead he was in Odin’s.

It explained a great number of things, causing anger to rise in him, both for lies and more lies said by the person who was most likely to be blamed for this.

Loki.

~~

Loki realized that something was not as should be the moment he was no longer enjoying his production of his own bantering with Thor on a stage, but instead was suck in a creepy looking cave, trapped in a cage with a skeleton that decided that this is the moment to lose its head.

Damn.

Looking down at his body Loki realized another problem. Namely, that he wasn’t in his own. He was in Thor’s. Which only meant that Thor was on Asgard, disguised as Odin right now.

Double damn.

In that moment whatever had captured him decided to pay more attention to him and the cage’s bottom fell out.

Loki shrieked, absolutely not liking the fall. Falls of any kinds, really. Even Bifrost unnerved him lately. He much preferred moving along the paths of Yggdrasil.

Heaving, Loki wiggled in the chains, turning himself around to see–, “Surtr, oh my.” What in all the hells Thor was doing here?

“Thor, son of Odin.” Surtr looked bored, but Loki knew well that relaxation didn’t mean defenselessness, especially from someone like Surtr.

“Hi.” Thor would likely be brash in this. But Thor knew what he was doing here, right? Or Thor would have been boiled here alive by Surtr and Loki wouldn’t even know Thor was dead? No no no. This must be the Norns, interfering, letting Loki save his brother’s life (he was unable to call Thor as someone else in his mind, no, just his brother). “I wasn’t entirely sure you still lived. Everyone is saying that Odin killed you centuries ago.”

“I cannot die. Not until I fulfill my destiny, and lay waste to your home.”

Loki decided that perhaps Thor was here on purpose instead of being on his way to murdered. Surtr was too chatty. “Huh. Destroy Asgard? That’s not easily done.”

“Ragnarok! The fall of Asgard, the great prophecy ..”

Loki wants to keep listening but the chains are slowly turning and he has to wait, in an indignant situation until he swings back to look at Surtr, “Please, continue, these chains, they’re unwieldy.”

“My time has come when my crown, is reunited with the Eternal Flame! I shall be restored to my full height, and will tower over the mountains to bury my sword deep into Asgard!”

Loki curses at both Surtr’s words, knowing exactly where the Eternal Flame was located this very moment, and at the fact that he has turned around in his chains once more. “Sorry about that. Sooo, you’ll grow big as a mountain and–where is this crown? Just out of curiosity.”

Surtr points up, getting more irate at Loki!Thor. “This is my crown. The source of my power!”

Huh. “Huh. I thought it was a big eyebrow.” Unwittingly mirroring words Thor would have uttered were he here. The sense of humor it seemed was the same for both.

“It’s a crown!” Now Surtr is definitely angry.

“Huh. I guess then all I need to do to stop Ragnarok is to get that tiara off your head.” Loki was contemplating options. He had no idea would his magic even work in Thor’s body. Could he summon Mjolnir? Worth a try. Extending his palm, as much as the chains allowed, Loki hoped to all the hells that this would work, that Mjolnir would come to him in aid, from wherever it was stashed.

“But Ragnarok has already begun! You cannot stop it! I am Asgard’s doom, and so are you! All will suffer, all will burn!”

Loki was listening to that telltale whistling of incoming Mjolnir, hoping that it wasn’t only the wind, “That sounds fun and all, but I don’t think so.” With a bit of force he broke out the chains, falling to the ground, extending the hand further. “I’ll be taking that tiara from you.”

“You cannot stop Ragnarok. Why fight it?”

“Because that’s what Thor would do.” Loki shouts, expecting perfect timing and for Mjolnir to sail right into his hand.

That doesn’t happen.

What happens is that Surtr is now angry laughing at him. Loki is despairing that Mjolnir know that he isn’t really Thor and is ready to doom him to death. Still he holds out hope, that Mjolnir wouldn’t let Thor’s body die at least.

It doesn’t. Mjolnir sails right into his hand, allowing him to leap forward and battle Surtr, bashing that big tiara until it detaches. Scrapes and cuts and punches don’t let themselves known under all the adrenaline.

Loki breathes a sigh of relief, circling his fingers around Mjolnir’s grip, sending his thanks to it, feeling a spark of lightning in return. Using the same chains, he ties Surtr’s crown to his back and is ready to leave when a hellhound tries to eat him.

Cursing under his breath, Loki bashes it with Mjolnir and tries to slip into the Yggdrasil’s path to get out of here.

It doesn’t work.

He curses once more and starts running, shouting for Skurge. Battling a fire breathing hell beast on the way until finally Asgard responds and he’s in the Observatory.

~~

Thor decides that his shit of a little brother can get out of Surt’s realm on his own and keeps enjoying the play, eating grapes.

It doesn’t take too long for Loki, in his body to show up. Thor’s even impressed that he has acquired an artifact along with him. And that there’s Mjolnir in his hand. “Thor, my .. son. Good to see you back. Shall we take a walk? Or do you want to undo what you did right here?”

There’s baffled looks from the gathered Asgardians, gazes traveling from ‘Odin’ to ‘Thor’.

“Here’s the thing. It’s not my fault.” Loki leaves Mjolnir on the ground before passing the crown of Surtr to the guards, to take it to the vault. “Not this time.”

“Don’t care. Undo this.” Thor steps closer to who he knows is his brother, alive once again.

“Ummm. You have the magic among us right now, not me.” Loki winces, putting his hands up trying to show that he’s innocent in all this.

“Is that so?” Thor has to confess that he didn’t really try out anything while waiting for his brother. Moving his fingers in that movement he had seen Loki do a million times over, he conjures a dagger and then throws at Loki’s head, pleased at Loki’s startled look and evasive movement. Focusing, he thinks of dropping the glamour, breathing out, releasing the magic.

There’s gasps and murmurs from the crowd, but not everyone looks surprised that it’s Loki who has been pretending to be Odin.

“Oh.” Across from him Loki gulps, Thor guesses that’s because it feels finally real to him–that they’ve swapped bodies.

“Yes, Oh. I will be getting that back.” Thor points to Mjolnir, now standing on the ground behind Loki, before marching over to him, conjuring another blade and sticking it under Loki’s chin. “You will do your utmost to help me undo this, you hear me?”

“Yes! Yes, I do.” Loki looks down, and his likeness wielding a knife, scraping at his chin, and Thor can just watch his pupils dilate, attracted to that image. Well. Thor could definitely find a moment to take advantage of that attraction. It wasn’t every day he could fuck himself as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Jotun Loki steals the Casket of Ancient Winters and Thor is sent to retrieve it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nanowrimo warm-up oneshot

Loki was standing on a cliff, overlooking the ice, waiting for something to happen. Something was bound to—the fates would not leave him alone in this. Sneaking into Asgard and taking back the Caskett was a daring move, something that upset the power balance, and the mighty uppity realm would not leave this slight unpunished. 

He was expecting an army. Their einherjar well armed and ready to smite him dead. Instead what he got was a single golden warrior, looking half-frozen already. Five minutes in the ice realm and the weather seemed to be the clear winner.

Loki smirked and grabbed half a cloak to toss on one of his shoulders—purely decorative that; setting out towards the warrior.

From what he knew about Asgard, such arrogance could mean only one thing. It was the golden son, the king’s favorite, Thor. Loki, from his scrying and spying into the realm would have preferred to deal with Baldur, but if Thor was here, he was bound to be entertaining.

If he survived the weather, of course.

“Well, hello.” Loki greeted the shivering warrior, overlooking his form. The red cape was tightly wound around Thor, shivers wracking him. The fabled Mjolnir on his belt, but Loki was sure that he could avoid it’s hit for the time being.

“Jotun.” Thor growled. It was unclear if it was an insult or a greeting.

Loki decided to take it as a greeting. Teasing this particular warrior could be much more entertaining than antagonizing him.

“Yes. Loki is my name. And you, Asgardian?” Loki was still a few good feet from Thor. He let one of his hands to touch the half-cape, let his fingers trail over the pelt it was made from. Implying warmth and comfort.

“Thor, son of Odin. I have a thief to catch.” Thor’s eyes were definitely trained on Loki’s fingers.

“Might I help you with this task?” A small smirk bloomed on Loki’s lips.

“You may. Would you..” It was clear that whatever Thor wished to ask of him, he did reluctantly. Probably was itching for a fight, some good bloodshed instead of this semi-warm greeting.

“How about we go somewhere warmer, hm?” Loki took a step closer, taking the half-cape off, profering it towards Thor. “Here. It is charmed to warm up.” It seemed wise to warn about the magics, especially because Loki knew of Thor’s elemental magics and Mjolnir’s power.

“You’re a witch?” Thor asked, tensing, looking over Loki now closer. But he did take the half-cape and draped it over his shoulders. On him it looked even smaller, but from the way Thor exhaled and the lessening shivers, the warming magics were definitely working.

“I know this and that.” It seemed like the best answer—non-specific and non-threatening. Let Thor think him not particularly experienced. Definitely not someone who stole Casket of Ancient Winters from Asgards treasure vault not two hours earlier. 

“Alright.”

~~

From outside it looked like a cave, but on the inside it was much more spacious. Casket of Ancient Winters was standing on the table in his kitchen area. He relished the look on Thor’s face when he noticed it.

He couldn’t stop himself from smirking, “Well. I guess you found your thief.” 

There was anger brewing on Thor’s face, then directed towards Loki. But at least he didn’t throw Mjolnir at his face immediately. There was also a pinch of confusion and a lot of bafflement on his face. “It’s not even hidden.” 

“Oh, you can have it back.” Loki shrugged, moving towards stove and poked at the fire there, stoking it up. “I don’t need it.” Meaning he already did what he intended to do with it, and wasn’t exactly rushing into giving it over to Laufey to wage another war on other realms with it.

Jotunheims’ heart did its job, pushing life into the planet’s core, starting a new cycle of creation. It was a slow-moving task, but the push was given to it. The Casket originally was used just for there purposes and not war-waging and planet-freezing. 

“What kind of thief you are?” Thor stopped next to the table and took of the half-cape off, draping it next to the Casket. The bafflement was still there.

“Oh. It was mostly a dare to see if I could do it.” Loki shrugged, not even completely lying about it. Ironwood’s Loptr had indeed dared him to do something about the situation in general, not even expecting any results. Loki was planning to request in-depth magic theory lessons from him. 

“A dare. You broke into a high-security vault, protected by countless magics and the Destroyer on a dare? Are you insane?” Thor took a step towards Loki, rubbing a hand over his forehead in incredulity. 

“Are any of us really sane?” Loki muttered under his breath, reaching for a bottle, warming up above the fire, “Drink?”

Thor sighed, glancing back towards the table where the Casket was waiting for it’s transport home, then towards the charmed window with ice and snow outside Loki’s home, then towards Loki himself. “Sure.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt by lavender-lotion: What about Loki eating Thor out like a champ until Thor is sobbing because Thor wanted to know what it felt like? + a prompt by: ph-lemon: a dirty shower scene! + a prompt by wisterings: Loki hooking his legs over Thor's shoulders?

~~  
“Mm, you taste .. exquisite, brother.” Loki said, with an almost purr in his voice. Thor had offered, wanting to feel how Loki felt whenever he rimmed him. It was the sweetest torture, the best of prizes and successes he had ever felt. Pleasure kept cresting, but Loki just wouldn't stop. 

“Ahh, Loki.” Thor moaned, rucking up the bedsheets, curving his spine. Loki had placed a pillow under his hips. It was now soaked in precome, and Thor couldn’t stop rubbing at it, wanting to come—but at the same time wanting this to never stop.

“Should I continue until you’ve come? Or—,” another lick, more tongue and the tiniest bite. Thor moaned louder. “Or should I keep going until you are desperate, leaking, sobbing. Should I let you come at all?” Loki asked before diving back in.

Oh, ohhh, oh that—that feels perfect, brother. Mm, now I know why you shout so whenever I do this.” Thor teased through gasps, unable to contain the pleasure. It was overwhelming, and when he did feel tears in his eyes, Thor couldn’t keep the sob in, it had to break out. Thor could absolutely feel Loki’s sharp smile at the sob. He knew Loki loved putting him under so much pleasure he would cry. It was true for both of them. Giving pleasure for the other was the most important thing for them.

“Ahh, brother!” Thor shouted, rutting against the pillow. His breath was hitching from the sobs, and he couldn’t stop himself from coming, feeling oversensitive already. And he knew.

He knew Loki wasn’t done yet. Nowhere close to done.

~~  
When Loki had finally deigned to fuck Thor, when Thor was a lovely sobbing mess on the bed, they decided to take a little break. They both were aware that the break really would be little. 

They had not seen each other in years—with Loki away on his magic studies in Alfheim, and Thor supervising the new einherjar training full time, they didn’t have time to sneak over to each other longer than an afternoon. 

That had been enough for a quick fuck or an intense cuddling session. But now, now Loki was home and taking a well deserved break before starting up new projects. So they used up their free time the best way they knew—by fucking each other’s brains out. Playing out scenarios and comparing ‘notes’ of their escapades while not together. 

They both had augmented their knowledge of various sex acts and were now experimenting. To see who liked what best. 

Loki loved how much Thor had sobbed while getting rimmed; he had a plan to do so again and again whenever Thor was sleeping, to wake him up.

~~  
But before tackling something more, they both agreed to clean up. A bath would take too long, and they didn’t want to leave their rooms for the sauna with its attached pools. So a shower it was—a very nifty smaller-scale waterfall application.

Loki was running his fingers through Thor’s blond hair, loving how long it was, and thinking about what kind of braids he should add, when he felt hands close around his cock. 

“Thor. Already?” But he didn’t stop him, oh no. What’s another orgasm in the vicinity of a Fertility God? There was no need to stop Thor’s fingers form teasing him and rubbing at his cockhead. He could come as many times as he wished when he was with Thor. That was really some magical come. 

Loki kept thinking of launching a study about it, and its healing properties, but he knew that Thor wouldn’t appreciate it.

“Always, brother.” Thor whispered, kissed Loki’s cheek before going to his knees.

“Mmm, that’s a good look on you.” Loki murmured, leaning against the shower wall. His fingers were still running through his brother’s hair. Pushing Thor closer, he got him to swallow, right to the root. “There. How do I taste?”

Smirk in Thor’s eyes said ‘perfect’.

~~  
Loki’s plan had been to get back to bed and change the sheets. But after Thor got on his knees in the shower, that seemed like an impossibility.

“Brother, I’m so glad you love my taste. Because I think—ah—I don’t think I’ll be letting you go.” Loki smirked down, appreciating the look in Thor’s eyes. It wasn’t confused or apprehensive, oh no, there was an answering smirk and a tentative plan forming.

So Loki wasn’t much surprised to feel Thor pick him up. But instead of a semi-hug, Thor parted his legs and got them around his shoulders.

“You love me deep, don’t you, brother?” Loki smiled, spreading his legs wider, letting his cock sink even more deeper, as deep as he could go. Thor kept swallowing, Loki deep in his throat. 

“That feels perfect, Thor. You are absolutely perf—aah, yeah. Mmm, do swallow me down.” Loki gasped. Thor had settled them both against the shower wall for stability. The cool was a welcome break from being overheated. Loki wanted to turn the water colder, but he didn’t have enough thoughts in his head for that, everything was consumed by Thor.

And then Thor started humming. In the fog of pleasure, of that perfect suction and heat all around his cock, Loki couldn’t stop from coming, from shouting his pleasure.

When he was finally set on his feet, Loki wobbled. Thor caught him, with a smile and leaned in to kiss him, to share the taste of his brother with his brother. “Wonderful taste.”

“That was a, wow, that was a move, something new. I should let you experience it sometime as well. Perhaps on a bed?” Loki slurred, pleasure still coursing through him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt by anonymous: I’m a sucker for some bottom!Loki with the rest of the Avengers finding out by walking in on them and Loki being embarrassed but Thor just keeps going + a prompt by anonymous: Ooh uuuuh... extremely consensual somnophilia?

The Avengers tower really wasn’t the best place for it, but Loki was still in a provisional rookie Avenger status among the other, so he stuck close to the tower. There were enough beings and things that could keep track of him, so leaving without warning wasn’t the best idea. 

Therefore if he wanted to have sex with Thor, they had to do it right here. 

He had managed to argue ‘private time’ with Jarvis, so there would be no surveillance of Thor’s rooms. And with his magic somewhat limited when it came to peace-times, he couldn’t hide them away as successfully.

His relationship with Thor had fallen apart a long time, but now, being here together, they had rekindled it. The others probably thought it was brotherly, but Loki knew that it was so much more.

Dinner dates and watching Midgardian movies together, just cuddling on the couch together were a pleasant way to spend time together.

But Loki missed feeling of being stretched around Thor. Or having that well-fucked feeling that followed him for days. That Thor would just touch him on the hip, in that place where his brother so liked to bite him, and Loki would shiver all over, remembering.

So, sex time it was.

 

~~  
Loki absolutely did not see this coming.

At least three of the Avengers were standing in Thor’s doorway, staring. Probably stammering something and being shocked as well.

Loki hid his face away in his hands, letting Thor deal with this. It wasn’t his fault that the others ignored the ‘private time’ warnings and the sock on the door (Loki had spent enough time on the internet to know what to do). If they were that curious then let them deal with the embarrassment. Loki felt enough of it already, but there was definitely some spare for the others.

“Ah, Thor.. Thor!” Loki shouted, feeling that Thor wasn’t stopping. Nope, he was still fucking into Loki, hitting that sweet spot on every third thrust (Thor knew exactly how to fuck into his brother to hit the prostate, so this was a deliberate tease).

Loki’s words and Thor’s answering grunt scattered the Avengers. Loki anticipated awkward glances, whispering and probably an utterly humiliating ‘you are brother’ talk from the others.   
Well.

Thor pulled at Loki’s hips, sitting his brother in his lap. “There, now we’re alone.” In this position Thor slid even deeper, causing Loki to moan. Loud enough for the Avengers, waiting on the elevator to hear.

“Ahh, brother.” Loki let out a low keen, bouncing in Thor’s lap, fucking himself on Thor’s cock. “Please make me stop thinking.”

“Gladly.” Thor purred into his ear. “Gladly, brother.”

 

~~  
Everyone now knew exactly what ‘private time’ mean in Thor’s rooms. Loki had avoided the rest of the Avengers as long as he could, letting Thor smooth things over before he had to explain himself as well. That was even more embarrassing that getting walked in on.

But now they got all the private time they wanted and no one would barge in. Jarvis would apprise them of emergencies, but other than that, they got to spend time on their own.

Their latest battle was a magic user, putting Loki and Scarlet Witch front and center. Needless to say they were both exhausted by the end. The villain was defeated in end the Avengers went on to celebrate. Loki and Thor joined in as well, but exhaustion and naughty thoughts kept distracting them.

And Loki wanted Thor to fuck him before he fell asleep.

Or.. Well. If wake-up sex was good, then why not going-to-sleep sex?

“Thor.” Loki nudged Thor, when they were in their rooms (yes, now it was their, not just Thor’s). “I’m likely to fall asleep any minute. But I do want you to fuck me. Just the thought of feeling you inside me makes me shiver. So.”

He stopped, to make sure Thor was paying attention, and saw that Loki meant this. “So, I want you to fuck me until you come. If you want, you can keep going and keep fucking me. But. I won’t be awake. I want this. Fuck me into sleep Thor. And do not stop just because I’m asleep.” Loki smiled at his brother, then leaned in to kiss him.

“Take me to bed, brother.”

~~  
Thor was glad. To have Loki was one thing, his brother was a spitfire and at times demanding, which Thor loved. But there were times when Thor wanted to fuck his brother along his own pace and feelings. And a sleeping Loki would let him do that.

Therefore this gave them both what they wanted. “Alright, brother.” Thor agreed, and picked Loki up, in his embrace, carrying him to bed.

Loki’s last sputtering magic sparks took care of their clothing; sleep would let Loki recharge and get back his strength. Thor let Loki take up the most comfortable position in bed while he himself was standing at the foot of the bed, just observing his brother.

He truly looked perfect among pillows and soft blankets. Loki’s sweet sounds and those exhausted exhales made Thor’s cock twitch. Already anticipating that pliant and willing Loki. Wanting to feel come filling him up in the morning, feeling the stretch. Loki would never pass up getting fucked, Thor knew that. 

His brother was a needy bottom, and Thor loved indulging him.

Now wanting to wait more, Thor moved onto the bed, listening to Loki’s breath. He was already dozing, ready to drop off at any moment.

Getting lube out of the bedside table, Thor stroked some on his cock before moving towards Loki. His brother was still somewhat stretched from their morning, before Jarvis pulled them from the bed, so it didn’t take much lube and stretching to have Loki open.

Until Loki fell asleep completely, Thor kept teasing him, running his fingers along Loki’s rim, pulling him open. After Thor was done with him, Loki was sure to be so open, gaping, ready to have Thor again and again, unable to close up.

When those breathes deepened, Thor hummed under his breath and moved forward, positioning Loki as he wanted, and slid right in. Loki was perfect for him; the heat and the walls clutching down on his cock, even in his sleep. “Perfect, brother, always.”

Thor fucked into Loki slowly, letting him feel all the ways Loki surrounded him. Eventually he sped up and came, fucking through his orgasm—almost pulling Loki out of sleep, but all his brother did was mumble Thor’s name and several ‘yes please don’t stop’. 

He didn’t withdraw from Loki, keeping his brother plugged up, full of his come. “This is a good look on you.” With a smile, Thor started to fuck him again. Slow, so slow, exactly as he wants. Let Loki appreciate in the morning how full and stretched and fucked out he is. 

He knew Loki would.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt by just-a-young-gun: I'm a slut for crying durin sex, too
> 
> turned into a modern au sensual morning after feels and sex

It was morning after and Loki expected getting kicked out of bed. With a sigh he turned over in the bed, ready to sneak out himself, before Thor would ask him to leave. He was convinced Thor would do it politely too, but still he would have to leave. 

But yesterday was so fun—they had met at a club and it didn’t take long for them to gravitate towards each other. Loki saw Thor’s buddies give him a thumbs-up gestures, so he absolutely indulged them and kissed Thor for all that he’s worth, probably getting cat-calls out of them as well, but the music was at times loud enough to drown them out. It was so much better when it was just the two of them, in the middle of the dance floor. 

They had retreated to the upper balcony for some quiet moments, just talking or staring in each other’s eyes as well. Definitely some groping and an extensive make-out session too.

It wasn’t much of a surprise that they ended up in one of their beds—Thor’s apartment was closer and he didn’t have roommates like Loki did.

What came after—oh them both came, and multiple times, it was THAT good—was spectacular and Loki was determined to have Thor’s number so he could call him up and repeat their ‘bed dancing’ again and again.

But waking up next to him, oh now he was hoping for more. And fearing that he wouldn’t get to stay. Thor seemed definitely a good guy, but for some reason, like someone who had lots of one-night stands with many attractive people but didn’t do commitment.

Loki knew that he tried to present the same persona to the world, but deep down he was really looking forwards to having that one person he could come home to. Wishing that that person was Thor seemed too early. Maybe after a third outing, if he could actually get Thor’s number.

“You’re thinking really loudly.” Thor whispered into Loki’s shoulder, giving it a little kiss. “What about?”

Throwing caution in the wind, already ready to get out of bed and do the walk of shame, he didn’t hesitate in saying, “Just thinking that it would be nice to get to keep you.” Loki tensed realizing what he had just said. Taking a deep breath he was ready to apologize, but Thor interrupted him.

“Yeah? I’d love to have you. In my bed, in my kitchen, on a vacation, arguing over dishes, shopping for food together, what do you like better, red peppers of green peppers?” And another little kiss on Loki’s shoulder.

With a gasp, Loki turned around in Thor’s embrace, “I will stab you if those were lies.” There was steel in his eyes, absolutely not kidding (there was a very sharp knife in a pocket in Loki’s jacket, ready for use against homophobic assholes usually).

“No lies, but I do like this suddenly bloodthirsty side of yours.” Thor smiled at him, genuine. No deception in his gaze, just a fond look. Thor let one of his hands run down Loki’s back, caressing him. “How about some slow morning sex to set your mind at ease?”

Loki didn’t have words—truly a first in his life—so he just nodded his consent. Moving forwards he hid his face in Thor’s chest, inhaling his heady scent, how good he smelled. Opening his mouth, Loki bit at Thor’s chest as well, spurning him on, to get going with the promised morning sex.

Thor growled a bit, turning them over, pushing Loki into the bedding, arranging him like he wanted, placing pillows where they had to go, to let Loki feel the comfort surround him. Kissing him all over, Thor slowly moved down his spine, reaching Loki’s butt.

Spreading the cheeks, Thor kissed at the skin, nipping at it a bit, before running his tongue over the bites. With every moment he got closer to Loki’s hole. Loki was open and willing for him, moaning into the pillows, arching his back, giving Thor better access, already sniffing a bit.

The sounds of the short inhales made Thor smile, overwhelming Loki just got to be his first priority for this morning. Softer kisses and he laved his tongue over Loki’s hole. He tasted good, like both of them mixed together, causing Thor to moan aloud as well. Pushing his tongue in Thor heard Loki sniff louder, almost ready to cry. Just a bit more. Tears of joy were such a good thing in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt by anonymous: restraints/breathplay/ size difference? + a prompt by twhoreki: Thor taking Loki from behind with a fistful of hair in one hand and the other on Loki's throat

Jotunheim was a cold realm, but only to those who weren’t its inhabitants. It was a very good defense mechanism against uninvited guests. While deep under the glaciers and mountains there was warmth and so much life. Jotuns of all kinds of flavours, sizes and preferences.

Loki of Ironwood had a very special kind of disdain for all mountain dwelling jotuns. He thought them brutes and no more. Though truth be said it was mostly a pretense to rile up Thor—very much a sizable mountain jotun, being of a great height, always standing taller than Loki, towering over him. And with those muscles and that elemental magic running through his veins, Loki was salivating inside, feeling instantly aroused and tingling all over.

Thor was his favorite jotun, the only mountain jotun he could stand, and his most beloved brother.

He especially loved how much bigger Thor was, how his hands could grip his shoulders and thighs like they were nothing. How much warmer Thor always was, how he could pin Loki to any flat surface and easily hold him up.

Loki took every opportunity to rile Thor up, anticipating that rage turning into lust, and having all that lust and imagination turned towards him.

His brother was strong enough, but he loved the magic he could do as well. And ice made such intricate restraints, holding Loki still, or at least trying to stop his squirming. And Loki did love to squirm, to elicit even more reactions from Thor, to have his brother try and hold him still with his arms and magic and body.

“Oh, I can still wag my tongue.” Loki smirked sharply, trying to bit at any skin he could reach—Thor had impaled him on his very sizable cock, pulling Loki open and throbbing inside him; his hands were encased in ice and tethered to Thor’s axe. Loki still squirmed all he could, but Thor’s large palms kept him down, pushing his hips and sides down into the bedding. 

Loki’s feet kept kicking up, but a pelt was over them, trapping them. It was only his promise and Thor’s lust that stopped Loki from using magic to get loose. After all it was Thor and his greater size holding him still that he wanted. No reason to escape too soon.

“Then your voice should be held down as well. Naughty brother, saying such bad words about us mountain jotuns. And right in my presence. You asked for your punishment loudly enough.” Thor said before thrusting hard inside Loki, hitting his prostate on every try, showing exactly what kind of punishment Loki deserved. A fucked out, a calm and sated Loki was the best brother he could ever have. Especially if before that he was as sharp as knife and steadfast in his beliefs and opinions.

“Can you Thor, can you shut me up?” Loki challenged, pushing against the pillows raising himself up, trying to snarl into Thor’s face. Wanting him to come closer so he could kiss his brother.

“Without breath you will have no words, brother. I look forwards to a moment of silence.” Thor smiled, leaning closer and granting the kiss.

Looking over Loki, Thor released one of his shoulders, and ran a hand over Loki’s neck, caressing it. “May I? May I steal your breath?”

A sharp inhale, “Yes.” Loki could not look away from his brother. Letting him control his very breath, being tied down and under all that power—it was perfect.

~~

It didn’t take long for Thor to flip Loki over, have him on his knees. Loki looked really good from this vantage point, all blue skin with those pretty pretty markings—Thor couldn’t ever stop his fingers from running along them, tracing the lines.

Leaning over Loki, pinning him to the bedding, Thor licked one of the lines crossing Loki’s spine, following it up. Feeling Loki shiver at the sensation. Having reached where one of the lines diverged into several, Thor bit into his brother’s skin. “Tasty, Loki.”

“Mmm, how about you fuck me and then can taste yourself, huh?” Loki smirked, arching his spine, poking his butt into Thor’s groin. 

“You still won’t shut up, brother.” Thor spoke into Loki’s skin, biting at it once more before leaning back, to survey the blue skin presented him. “Such a pretty jotun, but such foul mouth. I should really gag you for this.”

“Ha. And deny you hearing my moans? You wouldn’t dare.” One of Loki’s hands sneaked back, trying to grab at Thor’s cock. 

Taking hold of his Loki’s wrist, Thor said, “I can think of ways to shut you up without stopping your moans, brother.”

“Oh?” Loki turned his head, smirking over his shoulder at Thor. “Show me.”

Thor growled and let go of Loki’s hand. Grabbing his hips, Thor impaled his brother on his cock in one swift move, hearing first of those perfect moans coming from Loki.

“Is that all you got?” Loki teased, clenching down on Thor’s cock. 

“Oh no, that’s just to keep you in place.” Pulling out, Thor quickly fucked back inside, and again out and in out and in, wrenching more moans from Loki. “You do look good on my cock.” Both hands on Loki’s hips and Thor focused on how his big blue hands were just a bit darker than Loki’s blue skin. They looked good together, but like this, oh, they were perfect.

“Ah, Thor—stop admiring how good your cock stuffs me up, you promised shutting me up.”  
With another growl, Thor pulled Loki up, by his hair, impaling him deeper ar the same time. Sneaking one hand around Loki, Thor placed it over his brother’s throat. “You wished to only moan? So moan.” Squeezing on Loki’s throat, not letting words pass those lips, Thor resumed fucking him.

“Mmm, aah—ahh, Th—!” Gasps and sharp inhales from Loki, not getting enough breath, while Thor fucked out any other air that was in Loki’s lungs. 

Thor loved how overwhelmed his brother was looking, how much Loki still fucked himself back on Thor’s cock. Unable to stop, wanting to be fucked out, without any stray words, just being under Thor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt by anonymous: Thor and Loki are about to have sex for the first time and Loki just assumed he was gonna bottom because it's the only thing he has done in his slutty slutty life. But then Thor reveals himself as a greedy, wanton, shameless bottom begging for his brother's cock and moaning all kinds of filth and Loki just has no fucking idea what to do, but he bluffs (obviously) and he fails (obviously). Anyways, Thor still gets dicked down.

Christmas was fast approaching at the Odinson household and that meant Frigga and Odin working longer hours to get extra free days in December. It also meant that the house was empty and Loki and Thor got to spend that time alone. 

School was revving up with final tests and the end of semester, but both Thor and Loki knew how to manage that efficiently enough to get to spend time together.

Following the biggest argument in the family, Thor and Loki kept looking how to spend as much time together as they could. The argument? The one that was filled with yelling, disbelief and a eight hour running away from home was about the fact that Loki believed himself to be adopted and not really loved.

A paternity test which Loki requested to be run by two different labs proved that he was without doubt Frigga and Odin’s son, and not adopted. That he really was Thor’s twin brother.

And his belief that he was less loved was a lot more to do with his own attitude than anything else. Since then did everything to improve his own feelings for mom and dad, and together they all worked on any ongoing issues.

That was four years ago, when he and Thor were fourteen. And the four years had been Loki’s favorite years to spend next to Thor. 

Though he should say that the last two months have been filled with tension, yes. But that was to do with Thor being the hottest thing around. Parading in almost nothing through their shared bathroom, just poking in Loki’s room, asking for this and that.

Loki rued the day he broke up with his last boyfriend that he had to look at Thor’s perfect abs and those hands, and nghh, those thighs. It was unfair. All he wanted right now was getting Thor to fuck him into a mattress. 

And the twin brother situation didn’t even phase him. (Loki also tried telling himself that it was only sexual frustration and not him being absolutely in love with his brother).

So Loki’s early Christmas wish was getting his brother to absolutely raw him. Yeah, that sounded absolutely perfect. Since his first boyfriend meekly asked if he could fuck Loki and ‘take him umm, long and hard, like the s- umm, the slut that he was’. While he was apprehensive at first, getting dick in his ass so much better than he expected. He kept carrying lube and condoms in his school bag when he and his second boyfriend got together, and never stopped. Even when he got through two girlfriends they still wanted to dom the hell out of him, one having such a perfect strap-on that he sometimes still dreamed about it.

And now Thor, nghh, he looked like the most perfect top to ever top, to fuck Loki until he was incoherent.

Really, the only thing stopping Loki was Thor himself. If Loki asked and Thor knocked his teeth out it would be really sad. But Thor had broken up with his girlfriend and kept feeling down, which saddened Loki as well. And he knew Thor had hooked up with boys from their school as well, so really it wouldn’t be the boy on boy action that would cause Thor to knock his teeth out. It would probably be the brother thing. Ugh.

But if he didn’t ask then he would never know. They were both 18 after all, and neither of them would get pregnant to muddle up their genes. So really it was just the courage to ask.

So far, the entire two months since Loki had the ‘oh no he’s hot’ revelation, he’s been a coward.

But today, no more than five minutes ago Frigga called saying that she and Odin would stay the night with friends living closer to city just to avoid the commute for an early morning meeting. The house was theirs for the night.

And if Thor did kick his teeth out, then Loki would rather mom and dad found out about it after he had been to the dentist already. 

That just left asking.

While climbing up to the second floor, Loki came up with more and more wild sentences to entice Thor into fucking him, discarding one after the other, leaving him with only,

“Wanna fuck?” 

Thor was lounging on a couch on Loki’s room where they had been watching a movie after school. Loki had gone down to the kitchen for more snacks when Frigga had called. He definitely expected Loki to come back with ice cream and not the question that came out of Loki’s mouth.

They both froze. Loki was ready to laugh it all away, to run back down the stairs, perhaps flee the country, when Thor said,

“Sure.”

So that was that. They were both staring at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move; prompting to Loki ask, “Sooo, how long have you had the hots for me?” Trying to tamp down how hysterical his voice was getting.

“Couple of months?” Thor said, tilting his head to the side, looking Loki up and down, biting at his bottom lip; probably wanting to do the same to Loki’s lips as well, yup.

“Same.” Loki said in a relieved exhale, slumping against the door frame. “Mom called, said they have an early morning tomorrow, so they’re staying with friends in the city. I have lube.”

Thor snorted, closing the laptop and moving it to the shelf. “I’m pretty sure mom didn’t say that last bit.” Getting up from the couch, Thor looked towards the bed - unlike his own, Loki’s was made with some extra throw pillows on it. “But it’s good to be prepared. I think I have a few condoms somewhere. Or .. did you want to do it bare?”

Now that made Loki swallow down a moan. He had always insisted on condoms for all his other partners, and got himself tested fairly regularly and a free clinic so that his parents weren’t aware of his rather slutty lifestyle. “Sure.”

Taking the first step, Loki pulled off his t-shirt. He was unable to hold in the next moan when Thor mirrored his action. “You are unfairly hot, brother.”

And that--well, now that last word got Thor to moan as well. Loki didn’t even try to suppress his smirk at Thor plopping him on the bed, rubbing at his crotch just from hearing Loki invoke that relation in a sexual situation. “Mmm, looks like I’m not the only one turned on with a little incest fantasy, huh?”

“Ahh, Loki, you say such filthy things.” Another moan from Thor.

Loki got rid of his sweatpants, congratulating himself on not wearing any underwear as well--less clothes to take off. Getting in bed with Thor had taken over all of his thoughts. Yes.  
He didn’t waste any time in straddling Thor, watching from above as Thor kept still rubbing at his crotch, making precome seep into his own sweatpants, making the stain grow bigger. And definitely making them both harder at the sight.

“Mm, yeah, brother. Take off, take it all off.” Loki hummed, running his hands over Thor’s chest and belly. Thor’s skin felt so perfect and firm, and oh so hot to the touch. 

“Nghh, Loki. Filthy mouth.” Wiggling out of his sweatpants Thor proved only that he too didn’t see a need for underwear. Moving up Thor got their cocks to touch. “Look at that, brother. We match.”

Their hair colour, and build, even eye colour was different, making most assume that they were just friends instead of brothers. Proving they were twins usually wasn’t worth the effort after that.

But now they had something where they were identical. Loki brought his hand to both cocks, looking them over, and yes indeed, they were really the same. Same length, girth, they both curved the same way a bit to the left--making them the true twins. “Ah. Too bad we can’t use this to prove that we’re twins to the doubters huh. They’s probably feint.”

Closing the fist, Loki jacked his hand up and down, rubbing both cocks together, moaning aloud. “Perfect. You feel, ungh, so good, brother.”

“Ahh, yeah. Fuck me Loki.”

And that made Loki freeze. “Wait what? I thought you would fuck me.” One hand squeezing their cocks together, Loki gulped.

“Noo, Loki I want you in me. Oh, brother, I bet you can fuck me right into this mattress, right? Get your cock into my ass, fuck me right, fuck all the words from me.” 

Loki unfroze, moaning at the imagery Thor was creating. Him on top? Now that seemed wrong, but .. if Thor really wanted to know how a slutty bottom felt, than Loki could oblige. “Umm, I’ll try.”

“Loki, .. have you, have you never done it?” Thor blinked at him, getting up, putting both hands around Loki, pulling him closer.

“Been on top? No.” Loki sighed, “But for you .. I’d do it for you. Just don’t expect any skill, alright?” 

Thor smiled, pushing hair out of Loki’s face, “Just the fact that it will be you, that’ll be enough.”

“Fine.” Loki nodded. Leaning in he finally kissed Thor. Perfect, it really was perfect.


End file.
